This invention relates to a device for determining the concentration of a reagent from the group of gases with acid or alkaline reaction in aqueous environments, and of volatile acids and bases in liquid or gaseous samples, comprising a sample chamber situated in a housing and a unit for pH measurement with a reaction space separated from the sample chamber by means of an ion-impermeable, gas-permeable membrane.